lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Perilous Mystery
Deaer King Teleper, I highly doubt if there is any time at all , so allow me to be blunt. There is simply no avoiding the issue. In fact, if you, and dare I say it, you and three- fourths of the population of Carimdacil do avoid said issue, the results could very well be a catastrophe. I say this as one of your chief advisers and one of your most trusted officials, that people, high officials in fact, have disappeared under strange circumstances. Yet, however, everyone I have spoken to has told me it was none of my business. The law here prevents me from carrying out an official investigation without sealed approval from you. The reason I believe this is of monumental importance (Well, I did not hold such views until recent events convinced me) is that I have come across some pertinent information. This information is too lengthy to relay in one letter, however, so I have enclosed a manuscript detailing the deeds of certain remarkable children. Remember, you are my only hope that the whole truth and nothing but the truth will be known. I remain your faithful subject, '' ''Nienor Umarth Prolougue "And furthermore, I have one more thing to say." expounded Turin. "For those of you who are stricken with nerves at the thought of speaking in public, the best expedient is to imagine your audience in the state of nature, that is , plainly put, naked." Miriel Telecontar, (being the daughter of King Elessar) was displeased to hear the words of this pompous speaker. Clearly, Turin had accidentally declared he had imagined his audience naked. This was just one of a series of semi-nonsensical lectures she had heard during her time at Dacnar Academy. (Dacnar Academy was run by a shady fellow named H.E Cheatsem. I will explain more about him, or rather, my associate, Ailen, will do so in a letter you will receive sometime.) Miriel sighed. Time was running out, but at least she was not on her own. She had her brother and sister, as well as some friends they had met, but it's not like they know any more than I do, she thought. Miriel picked up her notebook, which was by this time full of lectures that were written word-for-word, as well as a record of the events leading up to her enrollment. "So Miriel," said her Eldarion, her brother, "what do you think about the matchless Turin's latest speech?" " To be honest, I only understood the last part about imagining your audience naked" said Miriel testily. "I know what you mean." said Nimloth, Miriel's younger sister "I've never heard anything here that makes sense." It was true. Maybe I should re-read my notebook, to see if I missed something,s''he thought. Chapter one "There is NO way that skeletons could come to life! " said Miriel. "The book is called, ''Unsubstantiated Allegations of Arda. I guess you know what 'unsubstantiated' and 'allegations' mean, Eldarion." "Oh, really?" said Eldarion, "Last time I checked, you believe in unicorns." "I was ''eight , ''and I hope to God you don't ever tell a living soul." Miriel snapped back. Category:Fan-fiction